Its your destiny
by gemini1200
Summary: Rose is a witch and she hates all Moroi, what will she do when she is forced to help protect one. can she forfill her destiny or will she turn her back on it all.


Chapter one

It was Saturday, and just like every Saturday since I was thirteen I was helping my grandmother out at her shop, I would also help after school sometimes, the shop was quiet with only a few customers throughout the day, I guess being a magic shop you don't really have much of a clientèle, excepted at Halloween then we are always busy.

We sell everything you would associate with witches I guess, from books and herbs and potions, grandmother also makes creams and natural pain relief, which sell well.

We mostly get tourist coming in to get reading or maybe just to see if the roamers of me and my grandmother are true.

We live in a small town just outside of Montana, and in small towns people like to talk, when my grandmother was my age she was branned a witch, as far as people could tell she never hurt anyone through magic, so they left her to it. Although the local people avoided her were possible, no one wanted to be on the bad side of a witch.

So as the story goes she fell in love with a man who loved her back but didn't really believe in her power, but she was happy so I guess that's all that matters, a few years later my mother was born Jenny who was also a witch but she hated it, wanted to be normal so she denied her gift.

People in the small town still frowned apron her, still knowing what she was, what her mother was, she just wanted a normal life, a husband and kids so she left the small town and moved to the city, where no one knew her past or what she was.

Her mother warned her that it wouldn't be so simple, you can't run from you destiny, it will always find you, you see our families destiny as my grandmother call it, is to kill that which is already dead. Whatever that means.

As the years pasted and Jenny lived her normal life, she fell in love with a teacher, they married and a year later had a beautiful little baby girl, they called her Rose as she had the cutest rosiest little cheeks ever.

For five years they had the perfect life, the perfect little family, until one night her mother told her she couldn't have one of those lovely chocolate chip cookies they had made together until after dinner, but little girl wanted one so badly that she wished she could reach them, but they were just to high up, but she still reached out for it, because she wanted it so much, with out even knowing what was happening or what she was doing, she called the cookie to her.

It rose from the plate, on it own and seemed to float to her out stretched hand, just before she could close her little finger around the cookie, it was snatched out of the air, she looked up to see her mother holding the cookie with a worried expression on her face.

The little girl tried telling her mother that it was her cookie, her mother just looked at her with sad eyes and told her not to do that again, it was dangerous, and bad people would come for us if they every found out what there were and that Daddy could never find out, he wouldn't understand, normal people wouldn't understand.

Over the next seven years the little girl used her powers without the mother knowing, it was just little things, moving things with her mind, calling things to her, tripping the school bully up, she later found that she could light candle with her breath, hold fire in her hand and feel nothing.

Some of the things she could do scared her, and she had no one she could talk to, she didn't dare tell her mother, after all she told her not to use her gifts, so she was careful or so she thought.

A few day after her twelfth birthday, the bad people came for them.

But they didn't have red eyes like she was always told they would, they looked just like any normal person, it was the feeling that she got from them, they were more then human and it scared the little girl who hid in the cupboard under the stair, she could feel it, the slight hum of power that radiated from them.

Through the small vent in the door she could see in to the living room, her Daddy was lying on the carpet not moving but she could make out the blood trickling down his head on the carpet below.

She couldn't see her mother but she could hear her and them, her mother screaming, the men laughing saying that they would be stronger when awakened with the blood of a witch in there vanes, but they wanted to play a little first...

The bell above the door wake me from my memories of that night, I looked up to see who had saved me from myself, it was one of my grandmother oldest customs who gets a bottle of cream for her joints every few weeks.

"Hello Mrs white, how are you today?" the old woman smiled back at me and slowly made her way over to the counter with the aid of her cane.

"Oh, just fine dear, just my usual today, thank you" I nodded and jumped down of the stool I was perched on, bent down to look under the counter were Gran puts the orders, and looked for Mrs White's name in my grandmother old handwriting.

I handed the bag to her over the counter and rang the price through the register.

"That's 6.45 then please" she handed me a £10 note to which I gave her change and thanked her again. Before she turned to leave she asked how my Grandmother was and hoped I was keeping myself out of trouble. I told her she was fine and that I was, she nodded and muttered

"Good ...that's good" before leaving the shop with the sound of the bell above the door. I glanced around the shop just to make sure I was along again before sitting back on my stool.

The shops a good size it's sort of split down the middle with a shop bit one side and somewhere you can have reading done the other which has a small table with cushion around it, the walls are dark red, but well lit with candles, the rest of the shop uses normal over head lighting.

The curtain behind me blocks the storage room and our open space room from the view of the pubic, that is were Grandmother teaches me how to control my gifts.

We spend time in there when the shop is empty, which is why we have the annoying bell on the door.

Since coming to live here after my parents death I have leant a lot about myself and my family and my so called destiny, grandmother thinks she is getting me ready to save the world or something. I'm only 17 what would I know about saving the world.


End file.
